


Pessoas que chamas casa

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Loyalty
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Como é ele?”“É muito diferente dos príncipes que conhecei.”





	Pessoas que chamas casa

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Pessoas que chamas casa**

“Como é ele?” perguntou, a continuar a fazer vagar os olhos dum árvore ao outro.

Lancelot abanou a cabeça, e virou-se para ele.

“É muito diferente dos príncipes que conhecei.” limitou-se a responder, a acelerar o ritmo e a supera-lo.

Percival sorriu. O seu amigo falava amiúde do seu período em Camelot, mas quando fazia-o o seu olhra parecia desligar-se. Tinha imaginado que naquele lugar Lancelot tivesse enterrado as suas esperanças e as suas expectativas, e nunca tinha feito muitas perguntas.

No entanto, naquele momento estava a ir a ajuda-los.

A ajudar um homem que não tinha hesitado a bani-lo, não podia ter evitado de achar, mas quando tinha ousado mostrar a sua dúvida, Lancelot tinha sorrido.

“Não vamos para o rei, Percival.” tinha estado a sua enigmática resposta, pela primeira vez dada com dois olhos luminosos, os olhos dum homem que ia ao encontro de algo mais tentador que uma batalha.

Depois, quando tinha voltado a ver o mesmo olhar na sua cara, quando _eles_ tinha-se aproximado e tinha sorrido, de repente compreendeu.

Lancelot era caminhante, como ele.

Um caminhante, que tinha deixado o seu coração nas mãos daquelas pessoas que tinha-o deixado ir, não sem arrependimento, as mesmas pessoas que agora estavam perante dele, que olhavam-o com puro alivio nas caras.

Quando o louro aproximou-se, não teve dúvidas.

Era tão _claramente_ o príncipe, e estava tão claro que Lancelot tivesse razão sobre dele, que não hesitou a devolver o sorriso.

O que seguro não esperava, nem sequer depois das descrições do seu amigo, era a familiaridade com que acolheu-lhes.

Encaminharam-se com eles, sem saber onde iam nem onde ia acabar essa historia.

Caminhavam desde muito tempo já, quando Lancelot foi ao seu lado, pôs-lhe um braço nos ombros e sorriu.

“Então?” limitou-se a dizer, a saber bem que Percival ia compreender o significado da pergunta.

“É muito diferente dos príncipes que conhecei.” respondeu, com um sorriso travesso. O seu amigo abanou a cabeça e superou-o.

Percival ficou para trás, a observar a pequena fila de homens com que estava.

A sua natureza e o seu passado tinha-lhe ensinado que não tinha muito de oferecer, exceto a espada, a força, a lealdade.

Mas nesse momento, talvez pela primeira vez, algo dizia-lhe que ia ser suficiente.

E, ainda mais importante, finalmente compreendia Lancelot.

Aquelas pessoas, também as que ainda não conhecia, era neles que vivia a ideia de 'casa', uma ideia que ele nunca tinha conhecido. E a olha-los, compreendeu que o seu amigo estava sincero a dizer que não estavam lá para o rei, nem para o príncipe em si mesmo, nem para mais ninguém.

Estavam lá porque combater era a coisa certa a fazer, porque ia reconduzi-los numa estrada que, finalmente, ia ter um ponto de chegada.

Percival sorriu, pela enésima vez.

Respirou profundamente e, no ar, achou de sentir o ignoto e maravilhoso perfume de casa.

_Levantate Sir Percival._

_Cavaleiro de Camelot._


End file.
